


The Cabin

by ConsultingFangirl (DestinyWolfe)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mountain Cabin, Mountains, One Shot, Snow, a short little fic I wrote for a Tumblr prompt, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyWolfe/pseuds/ConsultingFangirl
Summary: Danny get hurts taking down a fugitive on top of a remote mountain. Steve attempts to carry him to a nearby cabin so he can call for a rescue team and get them both back to civilization.(A short one-shot fic I wrote for a Tumblr prompt. Idk why they're not in Hawai'i, but I felt like writing a story that takes place in the mountains, so here we are!)





	The Cabin

****

**THE CABIN**

The first thing Danny was aware of was that he was being carried by someone very warm, and very strong. Lifting his head, he blinked against the darkness covering his eyes. At first, he panicked. But then he raised a hand to his face and felt the fur and canvas of a hood covering his eyes. Pushing it back, he was immediately assaulted by the blinding brightness of the world outside. Everything was covered in several feet of snow. Trees, rocks, scrub brush. And, on top of the overload of brightness, the world seemed to be shifting up and down, rocking, as the person carrying him waded through the knee-high drifts.

“Hey, whoa.” Steve’s voice sounded inches from his ear as soon as he began to move. Danny instinctively jerked his head back, trying to figure out where he was and why his partner was carrying him bridal-style through an unfamiliar, snow-clad alpine forest. “Don’t—Danny, don’t move like that. You want me to drop you?”

Danny shook his head. And that’s when he felt it: deep, cutting pain radiating from the top of his head all the way down his left arm, spreading the length of his left side from his shoulder to his hip. He let out a sharp hiss, closing his eyes against the confusing white blur that the world had become. In response, Steve adjusted his grip, wrapping his arms around Danny’s body and holding him tighter.

“Listen, buddy, just a few more minutes ‘till we reach the cabin, okay? You think you can make it?”

“Do you think I can…?” Danny echoed, trailing off. Confusion filled his head like sand. He felt heavy. Like a sack of lead blocks dropped into a raging river. Frustrated, he turned his head, pressing his face against Steve’s chest. He groaned. “What happened, Steve? What did you do?”

“What did _I_ do?” Steve sounded offended, but something in his tone was off. Danny knew him like the veins on the back of his hand. He could tell that his partner was worried. Too worried to be properly annoyed that, as usual, Danny was pointing out his unique talent for making bad situations into once-in-a-blue-moon ordeals. “You assume this is my fault? For your information, Danny, I’m not the one who tackled an armed fugitive off a dangerously unsteady overhang.”

Something in Danny’s memory clicked into place at the mental image that conjured. He tried to sit up, then remembered he couldn’t. With a reluctant sigh, he relaxed against Steve’s chest. He opened his eyes, squinting at the sunlight reflecting off the snow. “You were going to shoot him,” Danny said. “You were gonna shoot the guy, and the whole fucking mountain woulda come down on us if you had!”

Things were coming back to him now. Just fragments, but enough to make sense of what had happened.

Steve rolled his eyes. Danny didn’t need to see his face to know it. “I assessed the possible pros and cons of the situation, and I acted accordingly. There was a small chance—tiny, tiny, chance—that a gunshot would’ve set off an avalanche in that area, yeah. But y’know what, Danny?”

“No, I don’t know what.” Danny tilted his head back until he could see Steve’s face. His cheek rested on Steve’s shoulder, close enough that he could hear the steady (but rapid) beat of Steve’s heart. “You wanna tell me, or what?”

“Yeah, I would tell you, if you’d let me talk.” Steve paused, as if silently daring Danny to respond. Danny didn’t take the bait. After a few moments, Steve continued. “I knew that even if there’d been an avalanche, I could’ve gotten you and me out of the way in time. There was a cave under the overhang; I could’ve gotten us down to it before we were buried. It would’ve sheltered us from the snowfall.”

“Oh, _that’s_ what you call ‘ _getting out of the way_ ’, is it?” Danny injected a healthy dose of disbelief into his voice. “Well that’s all well and fine for you, Superman, but the rest of us mortals have to think about things like oxygen deprivation, hypothermia, and dehydration. If we were buried fifteen feet under a hundred tons of ice and rock, what then? Huh? What could you have possibly planned on doing then?”

“I would’ve improvised,” said Steve, with a shrug. “People have survived under avalanches for hours, days, even a week or more. The snow can be melted to make water, and, if you’re with another person, you can share body heat to maintain homeostasis until the rescue team shows up.”

“English, Steven. Speak it.”

“You know what homeostasis is, Danny.”

Danny huffed. He closed his eyes as a jolt of pain shot through his head and jaw. He groaned. “Are we there yet?”

Steve laughed. The sound rumbled in his chest, low and fleeting. Danny felt the vibrations in his own body. “About ten more steps and I’ll be at the front door, pal. Just hold on.”

“I’m holding on,” Danny said. “How did you know there’d be a cabin up here, anyway?”

“It’s for park rangers that have to stay on the mountain overnight,” Steve replied. “If a storm comes out of nowhere and they have to lie low ‘till it passes, or if they get sick or hurt. I saw it marked on the map at the base of the mountain.”

Danny silently thanked his partner’s weird, intense, photographic brain for their wild stroke of luck. “’S good,” he slurred. His head felt fuzzy. Heavy. He closed his eyes again. “I could do with a nap right about now.”

Steve said something in a sharp, urgent tone, but Danny didn’t hear him. He was already sinking into unconsciousness again.

. . . . . .

When he awoke again, Danny was lying on a pile of blankets and sleeping bags in front of a small but bright fire. He stared up at the ceiling, which was made of roughly-cut cedar boards resting on a solid pine-log beam, and tried hard to remember how he’d gotten there.

 _Oh, right_. It came back in an explosion of memories, shards of broken glass scattered across his mindscape. The chase. Their quarry, trapped and desperate, drawing his gun on Steve, and Steve preparing to fire back…

“Danny, you okay? You awake?” Steve was kneeling on the floor beside him. Danny tried to sit up, to turn his head to get a better look, but a sharp line of pain raced up his left side, and he fell back onto the blankets with a hiss. Steve’s hands were on him at once, one gently cupping the side of his face, and the other spread lightly on his chest, steading him. “Whoa, whoa, don’t move. You’ve cracked three ribs and broken your wrist. I think you’ve got a concussion, but it’s not serious.”

“How do you know?” Danny reached up to press his fingers to his temple. His head throbbed relentlessly, sending shockwaves of pain through the rest of his body with every beat of his heart. “It feels bad, Steve. Like the worst hangover I’ve ever had, bad.”

Steve’s face came into focus as the firelight rose higher, illuminating the plains of his cheeks and chin and catching in his eyes. “If it was bad, we wouldn’t be talking right now.” Steve smiled. But then the smile faded, and he sighed. “I set your wrist and patched up the abrasions on your arm and side—”

“Why can’t you just say ‘ _cuts_?’” Danny mumbled.

Steve ignored him. “—And I think you’re gonna be fine. You should be fine,” he repeated, and Danny had the distinct feeling he was trying to convince himself more than Danny. “But it’s gonna be a lot more work for the surgeons later if we don’t get you down and off this mountain ASAP.” A heavy pause. “I’ve been trying to get the phone up here to work.”

“And?”

“And nothing. It’s dead. Looks like the circuits in this place haven’t been checked for a couple seasons.” Steve ran a hand over his face. “I managed to get one of the ranger radios working, and sent out an SOS on the frequency the officials around here use. It died halfway through the transmission, but I managed to get all the important information out in the first few seconds.”

“So someone should be coming to get us?” Danny asked, watching Steve’s face carefully for any sign that this might be false hope. 

Steve smiled. Thankfully, Danny detected no trace of dishonesty in his partner’s expression. “Yeah. Yeah, we should be fine, pal.”

Danny nodded. He breathed, concentrating on the weight of Steve’s hand on his chest. It was steadying. Reassuring. As long as Steve was by his side, Danny wasn’t afraid. 

Together, they could take on the world and win.


End file.
